


Lackadaisical

by unscriptedemily



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RoyEd Week, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscriptedemily/pseuds/unscriptedemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days like this are the best kind, Roy thinks, not least because of the way Ed looks in the sunlight, bright gold and silver and warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lackadaisical

**Author's Note:**

> *stumbles in late to royed week with a drabble and starbucks* THIS IS FINE
> 
> So this is my contribution for RoyEd week, day 3: angst or **happiness**   
>  (because god knows the boys get enough angst from my other fics, lmao)
> 
> anyway, this is super short (i'm sorry) and i am super busy (also sorry) BUT i will be more active soon. promise! i might even be back again today, if i can get my french essay out of the way and finish the crh chapter i am currently writing...? HERE'S HOPING, RIGHT????  
>  ); u;)

 

 

It’s too damn hot. The air itself is oppressive with heat and every so often Ed lets out a muffled curse word, and flips the pillow on to the cooler side. Central City is quiet on a day like this, as though the city itself is too lazy with heat to resist the baking summer air.

Roy lets out a long breath, turning his head to smile lazily at the way Ed’s skin has tanned golden, sprinkled with a light dusting of freckles in the sunlight.   
Ed’s automail, a blessed icepack in this weather, winks and flashes with reflected light as Ed rolls to bury his face in Roy’s chest. Laughing, Roy strokes his fingers gently through Ed’s hair, working out the tangles and snags, eliciting a soft noise of contentment from his lover.

Days like this are the best kind, Roy thinks, not least because of the way Ed looks in the sunlight, bright gold and silver and warm. He sighs, pressing his lips to the top of Ed’s head.

“Too hot,” mumbles Ed into Roy’s shirt.

“Mm,” Roy agrees, too lazy to say _why, thank you_ like he’s been doing for most of the afternoon.

Ed kicks him in the ankle, like he knows Roy was considering it anyway.

They are quiet for a moment, and a light breeze stirs the curtains through the open window, blowing the tiny short strands of hair at the base of Ed’s neck a little.

They’ve been like this all day; after waking up and pouring coffee down their throats and Ed squinting out of the window at the bright sun like he didn’t know where it had come from, and Roy winding his fingers through Ed’s, the two of them collapsing back onto the bed as the heat drained all their energy and left them curled against each other, breathing in tandem, kissing gently, uncomplicatedly.   
 It’s too hot to do anything but lie on top of the covers, wearing shirts half buttoned up over their boxers and drifting endlessly between sleep and wakefulness. It’s nice. To just- _be_ , for once, with no one trying to kill them or kidnap them for various nefarious purposes. It’s nice.

Ed yawns against Roy’s chest; his breath is hot on his skin. “I’m gonna just…have a sleep…” he says, trailing off into another yawn, and Roy smiles again, open and happy and just- just happy. That’s all.

“I love you,” he murmurs into Ed’s hair and he feels Ed smile into his chest, tangling his legs in Roy’s, automail wonderfully cool and fresh.

With a last small sigh, Ed relaxes into his arms, breathing evening out slowly. How does he do it? He’s like an animal, almost, the way he can just sleep anywhere, anytime.

Roy will never, ever stop looking at Ed and being amazed that such a creature could ever walk the earth, let alone be _in love_ with him. Bright as the sun and even more fiery; incredible, magnanimous, wonderful, brilliant, amazing. Ed has been defying the laws of physics since before Roy ever met him; everywhere he goes, people are left better than they ever were before he arrived; he is _everything_.   
Roy could write sonnets about this boy, this man, this lover of his. Roy could do anything if it was for Ed.

He sinks back into the pillows, Ed lying heavy and loose half on top of him. He admires the way the light plays over Ed’s skin, closes his eyes and presses a kiss to Ed’s forehead.

Funny, how something so simple as _this_ is everything Roy could ever ask for and more. All his schemes and plans- he would cast them away in a heartbeat if Ed asked him to. He never will, Roy knows- but all the same, he would.

It scares him, sometimes, but mostly he’s just…glad. Glad that they’re here, alive. Glad that they survived it all, and now they’re moving forwards again. Glad that if he is going to be ruined by this, it will be Ed who ruins him.

The sun drifts a little lower towards the horizon, and Roy’s eyes are heavy and his heart is so full. Ed sleep-mumbles something into his skin, and Roy’s breathing slows, gradually, to join him.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
